Hello Beautiful
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: El amor, a veces, surge de la forma más rara.


Hello Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mi mio, pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

El Ministerio era un hervidero de magos que iban y venían. Umbridge interrogaba a los sangre-sucia acusados de robar las varitas de magos, según ellos, verdaderos. Scabior era un carroñero, aquellos que estaban designados a la caza de, precisamente, los impuros. El hombre en cuestión, revisaba una planilla con nombres y fotos. De entre todos, se destacó un nombre y una foto: Hermione Granger. Altamente peligrosa y amiga del indeseable número uno. La muchacha no estaba en Hogwarts, con lo cual se suponía que estaría en compañía de Harry Potter. Miró la foto con detenimiento, pelo rizado castaño y unos ojos de igual color que destellaban vida. Sencilamente hermosa… y apetecible. Scabior levantó una ceja y pasó su lengua por sus labios, como saboreando algo que todavía no poseía, pero sin dudas le gustaría.

Los encantamientos protectores funcionaban a la perfección. Hermione realmente era una bruja excelente, y como Ron había dicho, no hubiesen sobrevivido dos días sin ella. Sin embargo, los ánimos de los chicos estaba por el piso, había tensión, se podía palpar y cualquier cosa que dijeran, era tomada para mal por el otro.  
>Hermione, lloraba todo el día. Las continuas discuciones entre sus dos amigos, era algo que sencillamente no podía soportar. Ron, sobretodo, estaba muy irritable, sufría por su familia, necesitaba saber como estaban ¿Acaso pensaba que ella no? ¿Acaso, no sabía o no recordaba lo que ella tuvo que hacerles a sus padres? Al menos los señores Weasley sabían, que afuera, donde sea que fuese, estaba uno de sus hijos, para los Granger, jamás había existido una tal Hermione. De Harry no tenía nada para decir, era un amigo increíble y no es que el pelirrojo no lo fuere, lo era, pero sencillamente era incapáz de ponerse en el lugar del otro.<br>Una vez más, ambos muchachos estaban peleando. Hermione, harta de la situación, se fue en busca de aire puro. Se recostó en el suelo del bosque que estaba lleno de hojas ¿Cuándo terminaría la guerra? ¿Cuándo terminarían de encontrar los horrocruxes? ¿Volvería algún día a ver a sus padres ó ella moriría y sus padres jamás sabrían que tuvieron un hija? Eso la entristecía, y volvió a llorar. Esa no era ella, ella era un Gryffindor valiente, fuerte, capáz de preparar una poción multijugos a los doce años, liberar a un supuesto asesino que estuvo en Azkaban, o sumirse en una peligrosa busqueda de objetos que contenían partes del alma del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, sin embargo esa misma muchacha ahora lloraba con mucha angustia acumulada en su pecho. Acostada sobre las hojas, miraba las estrellas, ¿Estarían bien Ginny y Neville? ¿Qué sería de la vida de aquellos que estaban resistiendo como ellos tres? ¿Volvería a ver a todos de nuevo?. Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar. Sentía que en unos meses había crecido de golpe, siempre había sido muy madura, pero aquella situación la había convertido en una autentica mujer y sabía que jamás volvería a ser una adolescente y aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente, dolía saber que no volvería a ser aquella que fue.

—Eres un imbécil, Ron—escuchó decir a Harry—, y tal vez ya vayas siendo hora que te quites ese relicario que te está convirtiendo en alguien que no eres.

—¡Toma tu estúpido relicario! Eso no va a cambiar lo que pienso sobretodo esto. ¡Es una mierda, esto y todo! Dumbledore fue un inconciente al mandarte en esta búsqueda sin darte siquiera, una pista sobre que rayos hacer.

—¿Quieres calmarte, maldición? Lo averiguaremos, Ron, lo averiguaremos.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo Quien-tú-sabes acabe con todo y ya no haya nada por lo cual luchar?

—Tu sabes que no, Ron—dijo Harry suspirando y bajando la mirada.

—¿Crees que no me duele todo esto? Siempre fui el más estúpido de los tres, pero creeme que entiendo todo a la perfección. Estamos navegando sin rumbo, admitelo.

—Ron, de acuerdo, puede que no sepa a donde ir, pero llegaremos a conseguirlo, no me preguntes porque, simplemente lo sé. Con Hermione creemos que el siguiente, paso…

—¿Hermione? ¿Has visto a Hermione? Está destrozada. Pero es demasiado orgullosa, para admitirlo, estoy seguro que desea abandonar todo y volver con sus padres.

—No, no lo creo. Hermione, jamás lo haría. Está destrozada, si ¿Crees que no me duele verla llorar todos los días? Ahora mismo está allí afuera, sola, harta de nuestras estúpidas discuciones. Por el amor de Merlín, Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, paremos de pelear, esto no le hace bien a ninguno de nosotros tres.

Por el momento habían hecho las paces, pero últimamente lo hacían todos los días y siempre, sin excepción, volvían a discutir.

.

Scabior y los demás carroñeros husmeaban, cerca de la carpa donde vivían, temporalmente, los tres amigos. Habían encontrado un par de magos escondidos y se los estaban llevando. Pero Scabior, era un experto y algo le decía que esos prisioneros que llevaban no eran los únicos.

—Esperen un momento—exclamó—presiento algo.

—Scabior, otra vez no. La última vez, me torturaron por tu culpa, aquí no hay nadie más—le contestó uno de sus compañeros.

—Cállate, o la próxima vez seré yo quien te torture. Aquí hay alguien, mis sentidos no fallan. Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré un rato.

—A él, no le agradará.

—Le agradará, creeme. Tengo un buen presentimiento—Scabior sonrió con maldad—Si tú tienes razón, Phil, me haré cargo de mis errores, pero ya verás.

—Tú mandas—se resignó el otro carroñero llamado Phil.

La noche era cálida, Hermione decidió quedarse en la intemperie. Tampoco tenía hambre, solo quería quedarse allí, se sentía bien.

Debían ser cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida y que algo la había despertado. Tomó su varita y, con precaución, se acercó al límite de donde estaban los hechizos protectores. No podía ver nada, sin embargo sabía que alguien había, podía percibir una presencia, pero la noche era muy oscura como para poder ver algo.

Scabior estaba escondido, miraba atentamente en dirección donde el trío de amigos estaba protegido, pero él tampoco podía verlos, aunque la razón eran los escudos protectores y no la oscuridad. Pero él lo sabía, sabía que se ocultaban y sabía quienes. Scabior permaneció despierto esperando eso, que él sabía que no tardaría en llegar… un descuido.

.

—¿Dónde está Scabior?—bramó Bellatrix, al ver el regreso de los cazadores, entre los cuales no se encontraba él.

—N…No quiso volver, dijo que…—Phil, el otro carroñero, no supo explicarlo.

—Ese infeliz está tomándose atribuciones que no le corresponden. Ve a buscarlo, tú también Greyback, y traemelo de regreso. Me debe unas cuantas explicaciones, ¿Qué esperan? ¡AHORA!

Bellatrix estaba hecha un furia, su Lord estaba reclamando la pronta ubicación de Harry Potter y el imbecil de Scabior pendiendo su tiempo, en quien sabe que.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol, empezaron a salir, Hermione que había abandonado la idea de dormir al aire libre y fue dentro de la carpa con sus amigos, la noche anterior, despertó con la misma sensación con la cual se acostó, la de ser observada. Debería hablar urgente con Harry y Ron, ese sitio ya no era seguro.

Cuando salió al fin de la cama, lo que vio la dejó paralizada de terror. Harry estaba, siendo asido entre los brazos de Greyback, y Ron seguía luchando por liberarse de alguien al que ella no conocía y tampoco le apatecía hacerlo. Un tercer hombre, no mucho mayor que ella, se le acercó en un gesto despreocupado. Era Scabior.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Lindos sueños?

Hermione, en un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita y le apuntó al carroñero. Este sonrió.

—Dada las circunstancias, no sería lo más inteligente que hagas, preciosa. Tus amigos, podrían pasarla mal y tú no quieres eso, ¿no?. Sueltala—pidió Scabior.

Dubitativa, Hermione estuvo unos instantes, viendo si tiraba o su su única arma de defensa contra ese despreciable sujeto.

—¡No lo hagas, Hermione! ¡No arrojes tu varita!—gritó Ron aún tratando de liberarse de Phil.

—Yo que tú, no lo escucharía, preciosa. Aunque por un lado tiene razón, no la sueltes, damela.

Scabior avanzó hacia ella, acechándola, Hermione retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra un árbol. Él acercó su rostro hasta casi besarla, pero no lo hizo, solo tomó un mechón de su pelo, y lo llevó a su nariz, oliendolo. Exquisito perfume. Hermione sintió una electricidad que corría por su columna vertebral, cuando él le tocó el cabello.

—La varita, preciosa, damela—ella se la dio, mientras nuevas lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro. Él volvió a sonreir malvadamente, aún con su rontro muy cerca del suyo.— Prometo que tu tortura, no será tan fatal como la de tus amigos.

—Andando—ordenó Scabior a los otros dos, mientras tomaba violentamente a Hermione del brazo, llevándola a la fuerza.

Mientras la chica, caminaba a los tropezones por el bosque, dado que a Scabior poco le importaba que ella se llevara por delante, ramas, troncos y raices por delante, pensaba en que rayos había pasado ¿Cómo diablos se había roto la protección? Ella había sido muy cuidadosa, había tomado cada uno de los recaudos necesarios para que aquello no ocurriera. Sin embargo, allí estaban los tres, siendo secuestrados por esos tres asesinos rumbo a quien sabe donde, pero Hermione solo pensaba en Harry. Él debía escapar de allí, Ron y ella no eran importantes, Harry debía salir airoso, como fuere. Miró a Greyback, era increíblemente enorme, sería difícil que su amigo escapase de su captor.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Vio que Ron tenía el rostro con sangre, pero aún así estaba, todavía, luchando por soltarse. Harry también lo intentaba, pero con menor resultado que su amigo. El hombre-lobo era más fuerte. Una lata oxidada estaba justo sobre una piedra, Hermione no tuvo que preguntarse que era aquello, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Un translador. El asunto era ¿A dónde los llevarían?. Greyback, contó hasta tres, y antes que pudieran ser capaces de algo aterrizaron, enfrente de una mansión con una enorme reja y un jardín más grande aún.

—Llegamos, preciosa—susurró Scabior al oído de Hermione. La misma sensación que cuando olío su cabello, recorrió su espalda.

—No me digas así, maldito asesino—masculló ella.

—Suena bien ese insulto de tus labios, preciosa, pero mi nombre es Scabior. Preferiría que me digas así. A ver dilo, dí mi nombre, asquerosa sangre-sucia.

—No.

—Que impertinencia, dí mi nombre—el carroñero enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de la chica y lo jaló con brutal fuerza hacia abajo. Hermione gritó de dolor—¡Dilo!

—Scabior—murmuró.

—Mejor así. No era tan difícil ¿o sí?.

Hermione prefirió no responder, mientras ella y sus dos amigos eran impulsados al interior de esa misteriosa mansión.

.

—Vaya Scabior, has aparecido—dijo con sarcasmo Bellatrix.

—He aparecido, sí, y creo que te gustará lo que tengo para mostrarte—dijo con sastifacción el carroñero.

Bellatrix abrió los ojos sorprendida y esperanzada.

—¿Has encontrado a ….?

—Tal vez te gustaría juzgarlo por ti misma. Mis sentidos no fallan, Bellatrix, tal vez vaya siendo hora que lo entiendas.

La mortífago gruñó por lo bajo y siguió a Scabior al lugar donde, los tres más buscados del mundo mágico, habían sido capturados.

—El traidor a la sangre Weasley, la maldita sangre-sucia Granger y el gran Harry Potter, vaya, vaya, vaya—sonrió Bellatrix, como solo ella podía hacerlo—¿Quél tal tu padrino, Potter? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿El pequeño Potter, extraña a Sirius Black?

—La vas a pagar, las pagarás—la desafió Harry mirándola con el mismo odio que sintió la vez que esa bruja mató a Canuto.

—¿No es tierno, Scabior? Potter quiere vengarse de Sirius—Bellatrix soltó una carcajada diabólica— pues hoy no será tu venganza, Potter. Deberás esperar ¡Encierrénlos!. Encargate de eso, Scabior, debo hablar con los Malfoys.

El carroñero hizo una leve reverencia, y cumplió la orden.

.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que a los tres les hubiese gustado. Estaban separados, sin tener contacto visual ni auditivo el uno con el otro. Los habían encerrado en tres lugares diferentes.

La luz de la luna, apenas entraba por la pequeña ventana donde estaba encerrada Hermione. Tenía frío y hambre, pero no era por eso lo que lloraba, sino por la situación en la que se encontraban. No podía entender como había ocurrido todo aquello, y no tenía a sus amigos para preguntarselos tampoco.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose y se apegó más aún a la pared, como queríendo fusionarse con ella. Había intentado desaparecer, pero era obvio que los encamientos que allí había se lo impedían. Los pasos eran más claros, ahora. El corazón comenzó a latirle violentamente.

—Hola preciosa—saludó Scabior entrando. Tenía un plato con comida en una mano y pan en la otra. Se lo dejó en el piso cerca de donde ella estaba acurrucada—come, sé que tienes hambre.

Ella lo miró enojada ¿Acaso pensaba que era estúpida? Esa comida debía estar envenenada.

—Si vas a matarme, no lo hagas así. Un Avada Kedabra será más rápido—le dijo desafiante.

—¿Crees que la comida tiene algo, preciosa? ¿Crees que quiero matarte?

—¡Deja de decirme preciosa, maldición!

Scabior rió.

—¿cómo quieres que te diga?

—De ninguna forma, no me dirijas la palabra.

—Mira, no quiero matarte ¿De acuerdo? Si hubiera querido hacerlo, el bosque hubiese sido un buen lugar para dejarte allí tirada. Acá el único que nos interesa en Potter, el tema está en que no quiero matarte. Sería un desperdicio, preciosa. La comida está bien, la preparó un elfo. Te aconsejaría que la comas antes que se enfríe.

—Sino está envenenada, cómela tú—respondió ella.

—De acuerdo. Eres una maldita sangre-sucia desconfiada. Pero te demostraré que esto está en perfecto estado.

El carroñero se agachó en el suelo y cortó un pedazo de pollo asado, que era la cena, y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Lo ves, preciosa? Para tu pesar aún sigo vivo—contestó él tras tragar. El estómago de Hermione crujió de hambre y él sonrió—alguien reclama alimentos me parece.

Scabior hizo aparecer una copa y la llenó de agua. La apoyó con cuidado en el sucio piso. Antes de irse, miró profundamente a Hermione a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada, que ya no denotaba tanto desprecio por él.

Scabior titubeó, ¿Por qué rayos sentía él, la necesidad urgente, de besar a esa sangre-sucia? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Era preciosa, como él siempre le decía, pero de allí a querer sentir su piel había un trecho enorme, ¿o no?. Él había sido entrenado para cazar, para matar, no para debilitarse frente una nacida de muggles por más bonita que sea. Pero lo hizo, y aunque luego se arrepintiera, lo hizo.  
>Tomó su rostro, con una delicadeza que desconocía en él, y la besó. Su perfume lo embriagaba. Presionó sus labios, con más fuerza, sobre los de ella buscando una respuesta a ese beso que tardó un poco en llegar, pero llegó. Para cuando ambos reaccionaron, estaban besándose como si su vida dependiera de aquello. Scabior sintió las suaves manos de Hermione, acariciando casi con ternura su nuca y cabellos. Aquello solo llevó a que la besara con más pasión, sus lenguas solo clamaban no separarse más. Ladeó su cabeza para el lado contario al que estaba, buscando más comodidad, pero eso no impidió que la siguiese besando. Instantes después, algo hizo que Scabior se separara de ella, una cosa era besarla, otra muy diferente era…¡Jamás! Él, jamás se acostaría con una sangre-sucia como aquella muchacha. Se fue de allí sin dar más explicaciones. Había mostrado debilidad ante una endemoniada impura y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.<br>Hermione se quedó pasmada ante el gesto de aquel sujeto. ¡Por Morgana! ¿Qué había sucedido? El carroñero, llamado Scabior, la había besado. Sí, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué buscaba con eso?. Pero lo más importe ¿Por qué había respondido ella a ese gesto? ¿Por qué cada vez que él estaba cerca suyo sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte, o por qué cuando la tocaba sentía esa electricidad por todo su cuerpo? ¿Por qué tantas sensaciones agradables con alguien tan despreciable como Scabior?. Hermione cenó lo que él le había traído, pero nada de esa sabrosa comida, quitó el agradable sabor que había dejado en ella los labios de aquel cazador.

Scabior daba vueltas en su cama, ¿No debía estar féliz? Él y su agudo instinto, había logrado la captura del famoso trío. Él y solo él, se llevaría toda la gloría de haberlos capturado, entonces ¿Qué hacía en su cama, cuando debía estar festejando con todos los otros? Scabior lo sabía, pero no era capáz de admitirlo y no lo haría nunca, su orgullo se lo impediría. Finalmente, se quedó dormido, soñando con aquello que anhelaba, pero que mientras estuviese cuerdo jamás haría.

Tres noches habían pasado de aquél encuentro, y Hermione no había vuelto a verlo. Un elfo, más viejo que Kreacher, le dejaba algo que comer cada noche, pero ella no se animaba a dirigirle la palabra por si acaso, reaccionaba como el que trabajaba en Grimmauld Place. ¿Qué sería de Harry y Ron? No había momento del día en que Hermione no se preocupara o no le dirigiera un pensamiento a sus amigos, su intuición femenina le decían que seguían vivos, lo cual era positivo y alentador. Trataba de aferrarse a eso, después de todo no tenía ninguna certeza de nada y era preferible tener pensamientos positivos.

La madrugada de la cuarta noche, oyó pasos y no tuvo que preguntarse de quien eran. Scabior.

El carroñero irrumpió en su celda violentamente. Hermione tuvo miedo al ver su expresión. Algo no andaba bien.

—Dime, donde está—vociferó él.

—¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó temblando, ahora si estaba realmente asustada.

—Sé que lo sabes Granger, y sino quieres terminar como tu amigo Weasley, más vale que cooperes y me digas donde está Potter. Agradece que vine yo, Belltrix no fue muy amable con el pelirrojo, dime, donde está Potter.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé!—exclamó ella entre lágrimas—¿Qué le pasó a Ron? ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Yo, simplemente no lo sé!

—Espero que sea cierto. Potter escapó. Y mi Lord está furioso, te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿Dónde está Potter?.

—¡N…no sé! De verdad ¡No lo sé! ¡Por favor, sueltame! ¡Por favor…Scabior!—suplicó.

Había dicho su nombre. La sangre-sucia había dicho su nombre y con un tono de voz que hubiese derretido la más dura de las piedras. Scabior maldijo en voz baja, soltándola. Ella de deslizó por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo llorando desconsolada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué sentía pena por ella?

—Weasley está bien, está vivo, fueron solo unos crucios—explicó a su prisionera, sin poder mirarla a los ojos, si volvía fijarse en la muchacha una vez más, sencillamente no podría resistirse.

Sentía sus ojos arderle, la respiración era entrecortada. No sabía si era verdad o no, pero aquella noticia la tranquilizaba. Y había ocurrido lo que ella tanto deseó, que Harry escapara y siguiera su destino, destruyendo los Horrocruxes, lo que llevaría inminentemente a la muerte del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Se puso de pie nuevamente, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Gracias—le dijo.

Ahí estaban, una vez más. Frente a frente. Mirada dulce versus mirada dura y carente de sentimientos. Agua y fuego. Polo positivo y polo negativo. Hermione acercó su boca a la de él y simplemente rozó sus labios.

Scabior se dio por vencido, esa sangre-sucia, había ganado. La tomó por la cintura e inmediatamente respondió a ese beso que tanto ansiaba. Nuevamente, sintió las manos de ella jugar cariñosamente con sus cabellos, nunca, nunca había recibido tal muestra de cariño por parte de una mujer, y eso que muchas habían pasado por él. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola. Salió de su boca, para besar su cuello y hombros, lo que provocó un pequeño suspiro por parte de ella, volvió a subir buscando nuevamente su lengua, al tiempo que se quitaba su ropa. Le sacó con habilidad, la suya, y ambas pieles desnudas se rozaron por primera vez sintiendo la mutua calidez una de la otra.  
>Hermione, exhaló un gemido de placer, al sentir como él lamía con determinación su zona más sensible. Scabior, jamás creyó estar en esa situación, con una sangre-sucia como aquella, pero ahora que estaba haciéndola jadear de placer, no se arrepentía. Esa chica era increíble, en todos los aspectos que pudieran caberle a esa palabra.<br>La celda era terriblemente fría, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos lo notaba. Scabior se recostó, aún más sobre ella, besando sin cesar todo su cuerpo. La obligó a abrir un poco más sus piernas, e ingresó dentro de ella de un solo movimiento. Hermione, que hacía rato había perdido el control de sus actos, lanzó un jadeo que, cons eguridad, se escuchó en las cercanías, pero a ninguno de los dos, pareció importarle. Hermione, se aferró a la espalda de su amante, clavando sus uñas en él. Este dejó escapar un sonido de dolor, pero que duró solo ese instante. Volvió a besarla, intensificando sus embestidas. El corazón de ambos, latió a su máxima potencia, el momento del climax, no estaba lejos y ambos lo sabían.

Cayeron rendidos al placer, pocos minutos después. Ambos cuerpos, sudados y sastifechos, seguían uno sobre otro. Hermione, buscó los labios del carroñero y los besó con ternura, él respondió.

—Vete—le dijo Scabior una vez que se vistieron de nuevo—vete antes que me arrepienta.

—¿Qué dices?—exclamó ella soprendida.

—Eso, que te vayas, no me pidas explicaciones que ni yo puedo dar, solo vete.

—Ven conmigo—pidio la chica.

—No, nuestros destinos y pensamientos son muy diferentes, y lo sabes. Solo vete. ¡AHORA!.

Tenía las puertas abierta, y Hermione estaba titubeante frente a él. En otra ocasión, ni lo hubiese dudado. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer.

—¡Por Merlín!, ¡VETE!—gritó él, mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas—tu varita—agregó, dándosela.

Hermione finalmente le hizo caso. Tomó su varita, y se marchó, no sin antes besarlo nuevamente. La chica liberó a Ron, que efectivamente estaba vivo, y ambos partieron en busca de Harry.

La guerra se desarrolló, dejando por el camino la muerte de varios de sus personas más queridas, pero con el final que debía ser. La muerte de Lord Voldemort.

.

La vida que siguió fue la que debió ser siempre, con tranquilidad, y paz por doquier. Habían transcurrido diez años, de aquello.

Hermione, estaba ansiosa y algo nerviosa. Y esperaba lo que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba. Rechazó el amor de Ron, porque simplemente ella no podía corresponderle igual. Porque su corazón ya había elegido y sabía cual era su destino. Hermione vivía sola, en las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de todo y todos. Ese día, era especial, y lo había esperado con ganas.

Un 'crack' se escuchó, en el pórtico de su casa. Abrió la puerta, sin necesidad de preguntar quien se encontraba del otro lado, ella lo sabía. Era Scabior, que había cumplido su respectiva condena en Azakaban y ahora volvía a reclamar, lo que desde un principio fue suyo.

Hermione, corrió a sus brazos besándolo con pasión. Él respondió de igual manera.

—Hola preciosa—saludó.


End file.
